


Please, hit me...

by Herbasia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbasia/pseuds/Herbasia
Summary: I hope you like it!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 15





	Please, hit me...

“What's the situation there, Hiccup? Have they mastered everything?”

Such questions were commonplace in the Haddocks house. Especially in the evening, after a day of meetings and patrols of New Berk. From the morning Hiccup collected reports written by various people - close friends or just ordinary residents who wrote complaints or requests to the chief. Sometimes, as now, there were few of them, and sometimes ... He really did not have enough day to read everything.

He was glad he had all the work done for today. Now he could rest and spend time with Astrid, who cleaned up after dinner as usual.

He smirked as he closed his briefcase.

Astrid stood with her back to him. She just stood on tiptoe, stretching out her arms to set clean bowls and plates on the upper cupboard.

He could not take his eyes off her long legs. She was wearing a nightdress that barely covered her thighs.

He muttered something in response as he leaned back against the back of his chair. He folded his arms over his chest and lifted his chin, straining his eyesight.

He loved seeing her moved and the way she moved her hips. Seeing her long, loose hair, he only thought about touching it and feeling its softness.

“Can you say something more? she asked, amused and absorbed in her activity. “When Sven came running over to me, I thought someone was dead. And that was just a minor glitch on the roof,” she nodded. “It's strange that he couldn't handle it himself,” she snorted.

Hiccup shared her amusement but had long forgotten about this report and the little scandal.

“Everything is in its place. And everything works as it should, and I hope it stays that way all spring,” he stretched his legs out in front of him, hiding them under the table.

“Let me tell you, I'm a little scared next winter. Now we managed, but it was not easy. Frozen sea did not help at all…” she said, slightly saddened. And she continued, but he was not listening. He was so focused on her and her body.

His lips curved into a soft smile.

He held his breath as he saw Astrid wiping his wet hands on the back of her shirt. She did it instinctively, not thinking about the consequences of her moved.

Of course, consequences it was because Hiccup's whole body was soaked with pleasant warmth. The very thought and the sight of her butt, hidden under the now damp nightdress, deprived him of any rational thinking skills. Even if he had a lot of work to do, he would have thrown her in a corner. He had better things to do.

He heard her worried sigh as she straightened her hair. For a moment he wondered if she would leave them dissolved to sleep.

He carefully got up from the chair and slowly walked over to his beloved. The young woman had to finish cleaning because she was folding the last cloth and putting it on the back of the cupboard.  
“Hiccups are you even listening to me?” she asked loudly. She probably thought he was engrossed in reading his notes.

She shuddered in surprise as she felt his warm, large hands on her tiny shoulders.

“Of course, m'lady,” he said seriously. “You worry too much. Unnecessarily.”

Astrid turned her head slightly towards him, staring out of the corner of her eye at her husband's face. He was smiling.

She knew that look and that smile. She licked her lips, a bit embarrassed.

“I know you've been watching me all this time,” she confessed.

Hiccup shrugged, totally unmoved by her comment.

“And? I have the right. You are my _wife_.”

The woman swallowed saliva and rested her hands on the edge of the tabletop. Hiccup was gently massaging her shoulders all the time.

“Does it bother you, Astrid?” he asked, taking a step closer to her. He leaned over her. She could feel the warmth of his breath behind her ear.

She nodded in denial. She bit her lower lip.

“I can do a different of things with you, babe,” he whispered in her ear, then took her turbinate in his mouth. He sucked it lightly.

“What do you mean?”

Astrid stood tense. She did not even know she was excited. After a day's work, she thought, all that innovation was about was having a sleep. As always, everything went in a different direction, because she had ceased to forcefully ignore the heat spreading all over her belly.

“I just finished my work. Fortunately, because if I had more to do, I would not be able to focus on her,” he admitted honestly.

Astrid smiled innocently.

“Why? she straightened slightly, drawing her hips against his crotch. Hiccup sucked in air through clenched teeth.

He gripped her hips tightly, stopping her movements.

“Let's see,” he wondered aloud. “Haven't seen you all day. Only managed to kiss you once this morning. Plus, for two days I came home when you are slept. You don't even know how glad I had less work,” he pecked her ear. “I miss our evenings and nights together. Besides, I love watching you. No matter what you do... especially when you only wear this,” he gently rolled up her shirt, revealing more of her legs.

Astrid shuddered and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You know what? A moment ago, I thought that we would go to sleep soon,” she confessed.

Hiccup ran her fingers over her bare thigh.

“Something has changed?”

“Still asking?”

She gasped as her husband tried to remove unnecessary clothes from her. He grasped the ends of her shirt in his skilled fingers and lifted it in such a way that all she could do to was to agree to it.  
Hiccup tossed the nightdress on the floor. He ran his free hand over her side, lingering longer on her slender waist. She was completely naked. Submissive and trembling.

**He loved it.**

“I didn't think you'd want anything from me,” she whispered, brushing her hair to one side. He swallowed loudly as he looked down at her bare back and plump butt. He wanted to put his hands on it and stroke them with his fingers.

“Honey, all I want from you is your happiness,” he leaned over her and kissed the side of her neck. Astrid tilted her head to allow him access. She closed her eyes, purring in pleasure. Hiccup's warm, wet lips always drove her crazy. “And I know how to make you happy,” he croaked in her ear.

A shiver ran down the woman's spine.

“I know what to do to make it up to you for all the nights you had to sleep without me. I can guess what you were doing then. I saw it after you when you slept soundly.”

Astrid held her breath and gripped the edge of the tabletop tighter. He looked through it. He exposed her. She had no strength to explained herself.

“Hiccup...”

“It's nothing wrong, Ast. You flatter me very much,” he ran his hand over her neck. Grab her chin and flip hard at your side to kiss her. However, he did not do it right away. First, he is eyes rested on her gently narrowed eyes. Astrid licked her lips, wanting to provoke him to do what he wanted to do anyway. “Let me do your job this time,” he said politely, then pressed their lips together in a deep, slow kiss.

Astrid groaned at his lips, unable to hold the kiss. She was distracted. She had never imagined that this was how their evening would end. But she accepted it eagerly - she wanted him. Hiccup was right. She touched herself, more than once. She had to get rid of the bothersome tension and the heat between her legs.

He licked her mouth and ran his lips over her cheek, jaw, and neck. He was still holding her cheek with one hand, preventing her from turning her head. With his other hand he wandered over her thirsty, hot body. He ran his fingertips over the sensitive to the breasts and belly. Under his hand, her muscles trembled.

Her breathing was fast, rough, shallow. She needed air desperately. She felt dizzy.

She was so vulnerable and petite next to him. Hiccup, though not a big man, towered over her now. And she liked it.

She groaned slowly as she felt the firm pressure of his hand on her chest. He took her hardening nipple between his fingers; he caressed her for a moment, relishing her moans and sighs. Hiccup always cared for all of her. He knew perfectly well that Astrid loved the way to caressed her like that. Gentle but firm. He was determined and confident in his movements. She could enjoy it.

Astrid felt the wetness gathering between her thighs.

She gasped in sadness when, after a few too short minutes, he took his hand off her breast and moved it over her stomach. She shivered in need, thus trying to tighten her thighs. Hiccup immediately sensed her intentions and spread her legs with his knee.

_“No,"_ he said sharply.

Astrid cried softly in frustration.

Fortunately, he did not tease her for long. He was understanding - he was in a similar situation to hers himself. Besides, he loved to touch her and please her. His fingers were fantastically trained when it came to touching Astrid.

He stroked her cheek, his thumb touching her trembling lip. He watched her face - flushed cheeks, eyes half closed. He felt how she melt under the name of his slightest touch.

It was his victory - he was touching his wife, which was Astrid.

Hiccup ran a hand over her abdomen, making the woman tremble. He felt her hot, desperate breath on his lips. He smirked and looked down between her legs. 

The first touch was always a surprise. Astrid was extremely sensitive, especially when sex was spontaneous. He knew it turned her on, that is why he didn't wait longer, and he just touched her.   
It was with great satisfaction that he discovered how wet and hot she was. Not that he suspected the would be any different... So that it also worked on him. And the pants he was wearing, though loose, began to disturb him.

He placed two fingers on top of her womanhood, caressing her clit. He did it slowly, carefully. For him, only Astrid mattered now.

The woman trembled in his arms. He pressed against her body, thus restricting any movement or loss of balance. He made sure that she will not fall over, even after losing control of her body.  
He pressed his fingers to the sensitive spot and began making little circles on this. Traffic was light but sufficient. Astrid groaned softly, tilting her head even more.

“For me are you so wet, babe?” he whispered in her ear, still working his hand.

She nodded involuntarily. She did not have to tell him about it, but she wanted to do it. She knew he liked talking to her when they played together.

She really had not expected this. She did not expect that her beloved and best friend, despite his natural shyness and kindness, would be able to be just that, that is, direct, hot, and bold. 

Excitement it was helping him to develop his language and to open his mouth from which words came out, which made her heart pound in her chest.

She liked it when he spoke to her. When he towered above her. When he showed his masculine nature. When he showed what he wanted. When he did not hide his desires.

She groaned loudly as his fingers ran across her damp entrance. He did not tease her long, he just started sinking his fingers into her. The woman leaned closer, dropping her chest almost to the wooden table. This was helped reveal by access to the place he was so slowly caressing. She rolled her hips a bit impatient. She wanted his touch. She was needy him. 

Hiccup rested his free hand on her hip, drawing her closer to him.

“I will take care of you in any way possible, m’lady,” he confessed, then stuck two fingers into her.

A soft moan left her mouth.

She felt his long, agile fingers exploring her interior. He did it very calmly, even delicately, as if afraid of hurting her.

“Harder,” she grunted. “Please,” she added, closing her eyes.

She was weakening.

“We have time, Astrid. I will give you everything, you know,” he leaned in and marked her shoulder with wet kisses.

She bit her lower lip as she felt his thumb against her clitoris. She cried in need.

“I love doing you,” he confessed honestly. “I have to confess to you,” he croaked into her ear, an intermittent barrage of kisses. “My dream was to _fuck you_ like this. I never thought that you would give yourself to me like this, and here you are,” he moved his hand harder. Astrid shivered violently. “This is happening.”

“Hiccup...” she whispered, barely conscious.

Pleasure spread over her body in waves. She could feel his hand perfectly and the fingers that caressed her skillfully. She widened her legs, asking him for more.

“I know, babe, I know everything,” he sank his nose into her fluffy hair and kissed the nape of her neck.

He only moved his hand giving her this she wished for and silently asked for. She could not even moan. Surprise and a desperate need to fill the void and satisfy it was almost overwhelming.

He stood comfortably behind her, staring at his hand and her buttocks, which he wanted to grasp tightly. He focused on her moans, her heat and how incredibly tight she was. He changed the angle, squeaking her harder and deeper now. Astrid arched her back, straightening slightly, but he was faster. He grabbed her neck, preventing her from moving.

She cried in delight. She was starting to lose. The tension and the overwhelming heat took away her ability to think rationally.

“I love to hear you moan as you come. It is a great honor for me, Astrid,” he said proudly, but she did not register much.

An orgasm shot through her spine, knocking her off her feet. Her knees buckled beneath her, and had it not been for Hiccup's reflexes and strong arms, she would have probably landed on the ground.  
He continued his movements even when he was unable to move. Her muscles gripped his fingers tightly. Hiccup smirked. Bringing Astrid to this state was his favorite pastime.

Astrid was breathing hard, barely gasping for the air she needed now. It took her a moment to recover. She felt his strong arms, the warmth of his skin, and movement when he had turned her to face his.

She looked at him barely was conscious. He took her face with both hands by stroking her hot cheeks with your thumbs. He watched her face and eyes carefully.

It was a great pleasure for him to see her like this, and he enjoyed watching her every other second of his life.

He smiled in affection as Astrid rested her forehead against his collarbone. He put a hand on the bottom of her back, pulling her against him.

“Does it always have ended this way?” she asked softly.

“Do you mind that I love to please my beautiful wife?”

The woman nodded in denial.

“How is it possible I want you all the time?”

“I can never get enough of you too, Astrid,” he tenderly pushed her hair from her shoulder.

He stroked her shoulder gently, glancing stealthily at her face.

“And if you don't mind...” he has always been a gentleman. “I'm not done with you yet.”

Astrid broke away from him, looking at him questioningly.

She swallowed loudly when she saw the fire in his eyes. The liquid emerald she loved so much.

“Really?” she whispered.

She pretended she did not know what he was talking about.

Hiccup nodded in disbelief, then grabbed her wrist. He brought her hand to his crotch. She immediately felt what he meant.

“You're doing this to me, babe. This is your doing. I do not want to force you to do anything, but I'd really appreciate if you could help me get rid of it.”

Astrid licked her lips, waking up instantly. Her breasts fell swiftly and violently under her shallow breaths.

She could not get enough.

She will never get enough of him.

That is why they had to make love so often.

She stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on his neck. He did not take his eyes off her lips. After a while, she kissed his neck. He sighed delightfully, glad to finally feel her. He slid his hands over her buttocks and lifted it easily, as if she weighed nothing.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips and played with her husband's messy hair. She was sad that Hiccup was wearing way too many clothes - a shirt and unnecessary pants.  
Wherever he led them, she wanted to be there already.

Their lips met halfway. They kissed greedily, almost painfully hitting each other's lips. She groaned softly as he licked her teeth and lower lip. She brought one hand to his chest, hastily unbuttoning the fasteners on his shirt. She must have felt her husband's hot skin. She had to. 

After a while, they sat right next to the hearth, at which the furs were laid out. It was the one of their favorite places to spend quiet (or not) evenings. They could sit here and talk for hours... Or make love.  
As soon as he laid her down on the furs, she immediately stood up and pulled him to a kiss. He closed his eyes and muttered, feeling her hot hands against his stomach. He takes off the shirt by throwing it in the corner. Astrid immediately went to unbuttoning his pants. Hiccup smiled gently. He loved her impatience.

Hiccup undressed to the end, even taking off his prosthesis. They knelt in front of them for a moment, staring idly at each other. There was something beautiful and eerily similar about their bodies - they were both how forged in rock, in the most expensive marble that was so rare on their island. They were both special. Their skin was marked by many scars that told a story that was built over the years. They knew each other by heart, yet still but they still liked to explore.

The first one extended his hand to her. He tracked her cheek and stroked her fingers.

“You will never get bored for me,” he confessed. “And when it will happen... You can then treat me with your ax,” he laughed.

Astrid was totally serious though.

“There won't be a need for that, Hiccup.”

She moved closer to him and placed her arms on his shoulders again. Hiccup pulled her close, his fingers resting on her butt. Astrid forced him to sit on his heel, then sat on him straddling him. He had not entered her yet - for now they were enjoying their closeness and heat of their bodies.

He grunted in surprise as she shook her hips invitingly next to his cock.

She didn't wait too long for a reply from him. She squealed in surprise as he squeezed her hips tight and lifted his, sinking almost completely into her. She cried at the pleasure he was giving her. She was crying out of need when he moved away from her, to lose himself in her again.

She hugged him tighter, giving herself completely to him. She placed her forehead on his shoulder and twisted her fingers into his soft hair, tugging it gently.

“I'm going backwards... I've always dreamed of _fucking you_ like that...” he groaned.

Astrid was moving her hips, driving him crazy. She helped him, understanding perfectly well what he wanted.

They both wanted just that - wild, fast, intense sex.

He took her buttocks, helping her move. He set the pace for her hip movements They were not rhythmic, more desperate, and greedier, as if she wanted to consume him. He pinched her bott. Astrid hissed.

She broke away a few centimeters from him and gave him a narrowed look.

“Do it,” she encouraged him.

And basically... He did not know how his wife was reading his mind.

From the very beginning, she tempted he with her buttocks, with that fair skin and nakedness. He could not break down though, he never did... He would not hurt her...

“Please do it,” she grunted, moving harder on his cock.

His male nature and this strange need won.

He hit her. Gently. With an open hand. In the butt.

Astrid groaned in surprise - it did not hurt, quite the contrary. A new wave of sensations and emotions flooded her tiny body.

“More,” she moaned against his ear, sticking out harder.

He made a motion with his hand, finally pressing his fingers against her soft skin.

“Harder, gods...”

She sank her face into his neck. She was shaking, stunned by everything she felt.

Hiccups felt euphoria and excitement. He never did it that way, never touched her that way. He swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat and completely mesmerized, moved his hand.

This time the sound of the impact spread throughout the room. He was a bit worried about it, especially since Astrid was frozen in his thighs. He held his air. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her...

The moment he was about to move away from her, she moved harder on him, totally knocking the idea out of his head. She groaned loudly, breaking away from him by a few centimeters. He saw her smile.

“That's right, babe. Show me that _dragon_ ,” she asked, and grabbed his cheeks.

Hiccup groaned desperately. In one move he took her off his lap and placed her back on the furs. He fell onto her body, shifting between her thighs. She attracted him to a kiss that muffled the groan they let out as they reunited.

He took the back of her thighs, wrapping them around his hips.

He moved quickly, sinking deeply into it. He was even sure that now he had reached a place that was lethal for Astrid. She was losing her mind focusing on only a pleasure. She felt a new orgasm slowly overwhelm her.

He put his elbows on either side of her head and kissed her cheeks. He tasted her sweet skin wet with sweat.

Astrid finished first - she won this race. Her legs shaked uncontrollably, bend under of strong, pleasant spasms. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open from which soft moans were coming out.  
Hiccup straightened one arm, enjoying the sight of her body and her face twisted in inhuman pleasure. He wondered if his beloved would pass out sometimes, but he forgot about it immediately.

Pleasant spasms and contractions ravaged his body as well. That is what he needed - his wife.

Just before it was about to fall apart, he broke out of her, spilling his semen on her belly. He held his breath, stunned by the force of what he had endured. He wanted to fall on her without strength, kiss her parted lips. He saw that she was calming herself.

Astrid licked her dry lips and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled as she spotted the mess he had made on her belly.

“You could have ended up in me.”

Hiccup looked at her speechless.

“I know, but somehow... I wanted it,” he said shyly.

“Fine,” he rose on her elbows. “Can you give me something to cleanse?”

The man nodded and with the rest of his strength reached for the material that was spread over the back of a nearby chair.

He watched her closely, even with concern as she cleaned mess. There was peace and joy on her face.

“Astrid?” he began hesitantly. “How did you know?”

The woman looked up at him.

“That you want to hit me?” she asked without hesitating.

He nodded, blushing slightly.

Astrid smiled fondly.

“I saw it after you, besides... I wanted it myself,” she shrugged and set the dirty rag on the floor.

“How's that?” he sat on his heel, giving her a surprised look.

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“I've been wondering for some time what it would be like if you were... harsher. You are always so gentle and sweet, perfect... Wonderful. I love you the most. But I have long wanted to see you like today. I had to take advantage of the situation and ask you to do so. Because by the gods, I needed it. I needed my _dragon_.”

Hiccup held his breath as he moved closer to her. Astrid nestled against his still trembling body. He kissed her head.

“If you want, I can be like this more often,” he said confidently. If it were about pleasing Astrid, he could do anything.

“I want. You do not even know how much I want it,” she glanced at him furtively, then craned her neck to kiss him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
